witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Beauchamp
Wendy Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. She is the younger daughter of King Nikolaus, the younger sister of Joanna Beauchamp, the sister-in-law of Victor Beauchamp, and the aunt of Ingrid, Freya, and Frederick Beauchamp. Personality Wendy is a bright, eccentric, and sultry witch who has a brilliant sense of humor. Wendy is a rather devil-may-cry type of person, talking casually about how many times she has died over the centuries because of her curse. She is liberated, doesn't really dress for her age, and is not afraid to speak her mind, much to her older sister's annoyance. She enters the series concerned for her sister and her nieces' well-being, coming all the way from New Orleans to warn Joanna of a great danger. Wendy got really agitated when she learned that Joanna decided to not tell Ingrid and Freya about their powers as witches and, unlike Joanna, she decided to teach the girls how to use their powers. Wendy encourages her nieces to embrace their heritage and to see magic for how beautiful it really is. Wendy is not without her own brand of vulnerability, as she was deeply apologetic for spewing hateful remarks at her sister when she was being corrupted by the Serpens Clavem. Wendy outwardly says to her sister that she really misses her nephew, Frederick, so much and they bond over their shared longing. Upon the start of the second season, Wendy has exhibited a more grounded, mature, and realistic side to herself, since she is on her last life and her sister is dying from the Argentium poisoning. Though she doesn't want her sister to die, she knows that the Argentium has took its toll on Joanna's body and her sister may not have much time left. When her nephew, Frederick, comes back into the picture, Wendy has a hard time trusting him because he betrayed the Beauchamp women and his father and apparently left them to the mercy of King Nikolaus. Even when Joanna is apparently healed of her affliction by Frederick and mother and son convince her otherwise, Wendy is still very wary of Frederick's actions. This distrust grew into a new high when she and Joanna witnessed Frederick cast a suspicious spell in the woods. Despite Frederick successfully convincing Joanna he can be trusted, Wendy wouldn't have any of it, laughing off how Joanna fell for her son's words. Biography Early Life Joanna and Wendy, were both born in the realm of Asgard, where they lived with their father and Joanna's son Frederick. It is not certain, when they born. We can tell that they have lived for centuries. At some point the girls were cursed and banished from Asgard by their grandfather which ultimately led them to enter the mortal world. In Pilot, some flashbacks occur, of the girls being burned at stake. This might have happened in the 1600's when the Salem witch trials occurred in 1692. In the 1900's, Wendy was co-owner of the Beauchamp Apothecary with her sister Joanna. The Apothecary was widely sought out by the towns who were seeking cures. In 1905 Wendy was forced to leave the Apothecary, as her attempt to kill Archibald Browning resulted in the death of her niece, Ingrid. Joanna ordered Wendy to leave and never return, so for the next hundred years that is what she did. After leaving the Family, she moved to New Orleans, where she setup a Voodoo Shop. Wendy has had several husbands throughout her lifetime, she is also a Widow to her former husband. Coming to East End Wendy came to East End in 2013, to warn Joanna about evil that is out to get her and her daughters. While Wendy came, she learned that Joanna wanted to hide the fate of Ingrid and Freya, to which Wendy was irritated with. Wendy, then went against Joanna's wishes and taught the girls all about their powers and that they are witches. This was mistaken wrong, as Ingrid almost killed herself trying to change a spell, even though Wendy told her, that it would be dangerous. Season 1 Wendy Beauchamp/Season 1 Season 2 Wendy Beauchamp/Season 2 Relationships Family King Nikolaus King Nikolaus is Wendy's father. He claims to have suffered greatly after being betrayed and rebelled against by his own family. As punishment, he banished the entire Beauchamp Family (except Frederick) and cursed them, with Wendy having to live nine lives, seen by how her once blue pendant changed to green. Joanna Beauchamp Joanna Beauchamp is Wendy's older sister. Prior to the events of 1906, Wendy lived with Joanna and her daughters. At that point, Wendy, Joanna, and Ingrid had an apothecary where they selled herbs and helped the sick. Wendy tried to stop Ingrid from leaving with Archibald Browning, the cult-leading owner of Fair Haven at the time, and ended up inadvertantly killing her. When Joanna found her daughter's body and figured out what happened, she killed Archibald and threw Wendy out, furious at how everything turned out and knowing that Freya will follow. More than 100 years later, Wendy came back to East End, warning Joanna of a new, dangerous threat that wanted to destroy their family. Though Joanna was reluctant at the thought of having Wendy around, Joanna finally accepted her younger sister back into the family (with a few bumps along the road), allowing Wendy to tutor the girls in magic. Wendy and Joanna have been working together to protect the girls from the threat of the Shifter and a few others, while helping them come into their own as witches. Finally, both Wendy and Joanna worked together to take down Penelope Gardiner, the Shifter. However, when Wendy found out that Joanna has hid the Serpens Clavem, the only known key to Asgard, instead of destroying it, she was furious, despite not judging her sister for her reasons. Wendy found herself enthralled by the serpent and it latched onto her. Joanna had to keep Wendy from leaving the house long enough for her to get the serpent off of her sister. Wendy, under the influence of the serpent, began spweing hateful remarks at her sister, reminding her of the things that happened in the past that she never told the girls. Joanna had enough and finally destroyed the serpent. Despite what transpired during that day, the sisters were crying in each other's arms, resolving their deep-seated issues and bonding over their shared longing for Frederick, Joanna's only son. However, when Frederick finally came back from Asgard, Wendy had a hard time trusting him as he betrayed them to their father and got them banished and cursed in the first place. Even though Frederick healed Joanna of the argentium poisoning, Wendy still didn't trust him and even tried to get him to tell the truth with the power of the Radix Sinceritate, something that Joanna doesn't appreciate. Things would only get worse, as Joanna would still choose to believe her son even though both she and Wendy saw him do something questionable in the woods, earning a sarcastic laugh from Wendy. ((See the main relationship for Joanna and Wendy) Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Wendy's older niece. When they first met, Ingrid was rather reluctant to getting close to her, as she remembers coming across a picture of the two of them from way back in Fair Haven. However, Ingrid and Joanna come home to Wendy dying from a stab wound caused by the Shifter, warning them of what the Shifter has done to Freya before finally passing on. Ingrid didn't know that Wendy had nine lives so she brought her back with a resurrection spell, something that Wendy didn't appreciate. However, the Beauchamp women worked together to save Freya and trap her attacker in a painting. Since then, Wendy and Ingrid have grown very close, as the older Beauchamp lady would teach her niece about magic and get her out of very dangerous situations, like the after-effects of a poorly written spell. She bonded with her over the after-effects of Ingrid's resurrection spell, trying to help her accept whatever consequences it entailed. When Adam died as a price for Ingrid's spell and Ingrid kept his spirit with her, Wendy found out instinctively and told her to do what she needs to do what's best for everyone, no matter how much Ingrid resisted. When Ingrid found out about what happened with Wendy and Ingrid of the 1900's, she was shocked and apologized to her aunt, feeling that she is completely capable of what her past self did. Wendy comforted Ingrid of her concerns and bonded with her, telling her that the present Ingrid is her favorite and she loved her. Wendy appreciates how grounded and responsible Ingrid is, much to the latter's slight chagrin. (See the main relationship page for Wendy, Ingrid and Freya) Freya Beauchamp Freya is Wendy's younger niece. Unlike Ingrid (who was reluctant to see Wendy), Freya was more open to meeting her aunt. Freya and Wendy share a rather close bond, especially because they share similar powers and the former would frequently ask for the latter's advice about them, becoming a caring mentor to Freya. Wendy also led Freya on the path to brewing a potion that cured her, Dash, and Amy of the deadly effects of the Ramus Mortium. Freya also consulted Wendy's tarot reading abilities to help her out with her problems with Killian and Dash, though Joanna would be the one to deal the deck for her. She also lead her on the right path to finding Killian. Freya was also responsible for brewing the potion that allowed Wendy, Ingrid, and Joanna to remember something significant about the night the portal to Asgard was opened. (See the main relationship page for Wendy, Ingrid and Freya) Frederick Beauchamp Frederick is Wendy's only nephew. Since being banished from Asgard, Wendy has missed having her nephew around as much as her sister does. However, she isn't so willing to set aside everything the fact that he betrayed them and set in motion the curses that were cast on nearly the entire Beauchamp family. When Frederick came to East End after the portal to Asgard was opened by Ingrid, Wendy was apprehensive as she didn't know how to respond to Frederick's return. Even when Frederick healed Joanna of her argentum poisoning, she still didn't trust her nephew and even tried to get the truth of his reasons for returning out of him by using the Radix Sinceritate. When Joanna began to doubt her son upon seeing the symbol on his chest, Wendy immediately took measures to find out what he has been really doing. When they discovered that he was doing something suspicious in the forest, Wendy and Joanna were finally on the same page and confronted Frederick once he got home. However, Frederick successfully convinced his mother that he has no evil intentions and that he is no longer in allegiance to his grandfather. Wendy took this rather hard and laughed at how Joanna ate it all up. Now that Wendy's distrust of Frederick is out in the open, we may be seeing more conflict between aunt and nephew very soon. Frederick saved Wendy's life by killing the Mandragora. Romances Leo Wingate Leo is an entomologist and butterfly collector who possesses the extremely rare Himalayan Stamped Crown, a butterfly Wendy needs to cast a memory spell on Maura Thatcher. Wendy used her feminine wiles to get close Leo and eventually sleep with him. After that, she slipped away with the Stamped Crown and used it successfully. However, as Wendy found herself realizing that she may not have as much lives as she used to, she decided to apologize to Leo and start over. Unfortunately, it didn't end well, as a resurrected Ingrid from 1906 fooled Wendy into leaving Leo's apartment, but Leo still showed some interest in her as he showed up on the Beauchamp family's doorstep, looking for her. Leo hasn't been seen since. Tommy Cole Tommy is an EMT that Wendy met in the library where they fought over the same book. They went off on the wrong foot and would meet again in The Bent Elbow when Ingrid dislocated her shoulder and Tommy responded to her accident. Wendy healed her niece discreetly and dismissed Tommy's concerns for Ingrid, taking her and Freya home. Wendy went over to Tommy's house in her cat form and found out that he has a family, a daughter from a separated marriage. She held it against him when he introduced himself properly. He got her attention when he quoted Tolstoy and he even made it known to her that he was very much interested, in a very witty way. They cross paths soon after, where Wendy threw Tony off with her questions about the cases that he encountered. He finally asked her out and she said she'd think about it, with him telling her that his job taught him that life is short and you only get one, something that Wendy can understand. Tommy and Wendy would end up going on their first date and every time, disaster would strike. A rat (actually Isis) crashed their picnic, Wendy threw a dart at Tommy's back, they got a flat tire on the way home, and they almost got hit by a speeding car. However, after telling Wendy a story about his time serving as a medic and again tugging on her heartstrings, Tommy won her over. However, it wasn't the end of their blunders, as Tommy was afflicted by his peanut allergies after kissing Wendy when they got home. Wendy was extremely worried, but she was convinced by Tommy to keep it going, despite how the universe said otherwise. Enemies Penelope Gardiner Wendy came to warn Joanna about the threat of the Shifter, who has really Penelope Gardiner, and fought whatever the Shifter threw at them together. The most significant attack Penelope enacted toward Wendy was resurrecting Ingrid of the 1990's to extract information from her about the Serpens Clavem while giving Ingrid the opportunity to exact her revenge. Wendy was saved by Joanna, however, and the latter dispelled whatever magic kept the past Ingrid alive. Finally, Wendy was instrumental in helping Joanna take down Penelope once and for all, hoisting her up with a rope, giving Joanna the opening to throw Penelope into the furnace, killing her for good. Archibald Browning Archibald Browning tried to woo her into joining his cult, but she refused. Because of this, she didn't want her niece, Ingrid, to join him. Her attempts to convince her to stay didn't work, which was only made worse by Archibald himself, who came to get Ingrid. He subdued Wendy, trying to make Ingrid kill her or he will, but Wendy managed to cast a deadly spell and aimed it for Archibald. However, Ingrid got in the way and took the full brunt of Wendy's spell and fall from a great height to her death. Archibald was furious and he tried to strangle Wendy to death but was thwarted by Joanna, who then killed him. 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp Wendy truly loved Ingrid like she does with all of her lives, past and present. However, Ingrid of the 1900's held a grudge against her aunt, even from beyond the grave, for killing her. This Ingrid tricked Wendy into falling right into her trap and began torturing her for information about the Serpens Clavem, the only known Key to Asgard. When Wendy said she didn't know where the Key was, Ingrid proceeded to kill her aunt, vowing to take away each and every last life Wendy had. Fortunately, Joanna came just in time so save Wendy and break the spell that was tying the past Ingrid to the present. Wendy's Pendant Wendy possesses a gold necklace that she wears at all times which she has had for generations, the Pendant features two green coloured stones, one larger than the other. Wendy never removes her Pendant as it is magically linked to her Nine Lives. The colour of the gemstones were blue in Asgard before she was cursed by her Father. When her Father cursed her, they became green. Once she entered her last life the stones changed from green to red. This occured in Unburied after she was killed by Ingrid's past life. Deaths Wendy has died 8 times in her lifetime, each time she dies she loses one of her nine lives. Wendy currently is on her last life and since her Pendant is tied to her curse, her Pendant now remains red. Wendy has died from: *Stabbed by Penelope Gardiner (Pilot - Resurrected by Ingrid/ not one of the 8 deaths tied to her curse.) *Syphilis (Before Pilot) *Trapeze accident (Before Pilot) *Eaten by a Crocodile (Before Pilot) *Hit by a car (Pilot) *Spell cast by Ingrid (Unburied) *Three other unknown deaths Powers Wendy is a witch whose power is derived from her gut or her instincts. Like any other witch, she possesses the ability to move things with her mind, cast spells, and have limited control over the weather. Wendy is capable of seeing and reading another being's aura much like her niece, Freya. She has also shown an affinity for reading and interpreting the Tarot, something that she does in the series more than once. She is even skilled at brewing potions, but not as good as Freya. Her time as an owner of a Voodoo shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans allowed her access to a few neat tricks that are rudimentary, but effective nonetheless. Wendy is a considerably powerful witch. Though she is no Joanna, Wendy is powerful enough to stand against her sister who was trying to keep her from opening the portal to Asgard with the Serpens Clavem. She has impressive telekinetic abilities and has cast more than a few considerably powerful spells throughout the series, like counteracting the omens Penelope Gardiner sent on the day of Freya's wedding and saving Ingrid from being killed by the disastrous after-effects of her written spell. She is also proficient in using healing spells, a trick she isn't afraid to pull to get out of trouble. Wendy has the ability to change her form into a black cat (still wearing her pendant around her neck) at will, shedding off all the clothes she wore before transforming. Wendy's curse still affects her when she is in the form of a cat, as when she was run over by a car, she reverted to her original form and died from her injuries, only to be brought back to life shortly after. Like her sister and her nieces, Wendy suffers from a curse cast on her by her father upon banishing her from Asgard. It is a form of immortality where Wendy has nine lives to live. Whenever Wendy dies, she loses one life and another one begins. It appears that Wendy can tell if she still has more than one life left through the golden pendant she wears. Before she was cursed by her father, the pendant was blue. Whenever she has more than one life left, it's green. Otherwise, it is red. Basic Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' * Atmokinesis * Potion Making * Nine Lives *'Mediumship' *'Healing' Individual Powers *'Illusion' *'Metal Ball' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Cryokinesis' *'Animalshifting' *'Hydrokinesis' *'Aura Reading' * [[Levitation|'Levitation']] * Photokinesis Gallery Gallery of promotional images created to promote the character. Promo Wendy S1 03.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Wendy S1 02.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Wendy Beauchamp.png|Promotional Picture 10264126_1482219111995297_5282861736632965247_o.jpg|Season Two Promotional Picture 10361063 294145680764208 3637266528357213569 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 10342880 294145597430883 823862191378519933 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 10517506 807900935909261 8585376482880289596 n.jpg|Promotional Picture 5309 807901052575916 8663240897796952386 n.jpg|Wendy talking to Joanna 10544341 807901032575918 1833915000174658434 n.jpg|Wendy with Ingrid and Freya 10553337 807901255909229 5022092531437672011 n.jpg 10403684 807901135909241 1997515801033129747 n.jpg|Promotional Picture Chips.gif|Wendy with Freya 1978904 821479204551434 8517785163914602215 n.jpg|Wendy with Alex, Freya, and Frederick 10384910 821479211218100 4484467435517174847 n.jpg|Wendy with Freya and Frederick 1466025 821479271218094 8677544062791617015 n.jpg|Wendy with Joanna 984180 821479274551427 48953294897103322 n.jpg|Wendy with Joanna and Alex WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0261.jpg WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0209.jpg|Wendy talking with Ingrid WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0173.jpg|Wendy controlling the weather WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0376.jpg|Wendy in Beauchamp Apothecary in 1906 WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0547.jpg|Wendy with Joanna in 1906 Energy Ball.gif|Wendy using her powers in 1906 NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0092.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0386.jpg|Wendy talking with Joanna NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0455.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0465.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0479.jpg WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0454.jpg S2CASTCROPPED.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture B95nc.gif|Wendy being attacked by the Mandragora WendyLight.gif|Wendy using her powers Notes *Wendy is known as "Naughty Naked Wendy" for the cast, according to the way they nicknamed the character. *Funnily, Mädchen Amick is herself allergic to cats. *Wendy appears in Pilot as a guest star, then promotes to regular in Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. *Wendy is the only main character of the series who wasn't in the Witches of East End novels, being an entirely original character, all the while becoming the breakout character of the show. Novel Counterpart Wendy does not exist in the book series. She was created solely for the series. Originally, she was brought in only for the pilot but the network loved her so much that they brought her in as a main character. es: Wendy Beauchamp Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Characters